pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
February 8
February 8 is the 39th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 326 days (327 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content verbergen * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events [ edit ] * General ** 1924 - In Carson City in the US state Nevada is first carried out a death sentence with a gas chamber . ** 1973 - The Indonesian government rejects the American photojournalist Wyn Sargent out as' anthropological research "was married to a Papua -stamhoofd. * Infrastructure ** 1948 - bus accident to Warsage in the Belgian province of Liège . There are regrettable 24 deaths. * War ** 1904 - Japan is Russia to; beginning of the Russo-Japanese War . * Politics ** 421 - Emperor Honorius appoints his brother Constantius III co-emperor ( Augustus ) of the Western Roman Empire . ** 1635 - Frederick Henry, Prince of Orange and Richelieu conclude a treaty that the Southern Netherlands divides between the Dutch Republic and France . * Recreation ** 2001 - Disney California Adventure , the second Disney Park at the Disneyland Resort , opens. * Religion ** 1600 - Giordano Bruno is the stake condemned by the Catholic Church . ** 1730 - Pope Benedict XIII creates one new cardinal . ** 1895 - Appointment of Henricus van de Wetering auxiliary bishop of Utrecht . ** 1951 - Rise of the Apostolic Prefecture Banka and Billiton in Indonesia to Apostolic Vicariate Pangkal-Pinang . ** 1997 - Resignation of the Belgian Henri Lemaître as nuncio in Netherlands and appointment of the Italian Angelo Acerbi as his successor. * Sport ** 1931 - At the second independent Hockey World Championships in Poland extends Canada the world by also the last game in the final round - against the United States - winning exit: 2-0. ** 1947 - Jan van der Hoorn wins ninth Elfstedentocht . ** 1999 - The Slovenia national football team achieves the greatest victory in its history by defeating Oman 7-0 in an exhibition game. ** 2009 - The Dutch skater Sven Kramer in Hamar , Norway for the third consecutive time world champion in the all-round skating . He wins the final ten kilometers in 13.05,21. ** 2014 - At the Winter Olympics Sochi extends Sven Kramer his Olympic title in the 5,000 meters . Jan Blokhuijsen (silver) and Jorrit Bergsma (bronze) make the podium complete "orange". ** 2015 - Ivory Coast won the Africa Cup of Nations in Equatorial Guinea by Ghana after penalty shootout defeat in the final 9-8, after a final score of 0-0. * Science and Technology ** 1575 - Prince William I of Orange founded the University of Leiden . ** 1883 - Lewis Waterman takes the pen off. ** 1936 - Jean-Antoine Jacques asks a patent for the bar of chocolate . Born [ edit ] Eliphas Levi born February 8, 1810 Henri Knap born February 8, 1911 Lana Turner born February 8, 1921 Bruno Martins Indi born February 8, 1992 * 411 - Proclus , Greek philosopher and mathematician (deceased 485 ) * 1291 - Afonso IV of Portugal , King of Portugal from 1325 to 1357 (deceased in 1357 ) * 1641 - Robert Knox , English sea captain (deceased 1720 ) * 1727 - Jean-André Deluc , Swiss geologist and instrument maker (deceased in 1817 ) * 1810 - Norbert Burgmüller , German composer (deceased in 1836 ) * 1810 - Eliphas Levi , French philosopher, occultist and Mason (deceased in 1875 ) * 1820 - William Tecumseh Sherman , American General (deceased in 1891 ) * 1828 - Jules Verne , French author and pioneer in the science fiction genre (deceased in 1905 ) * 1834 - Dmitri Ivanovich Mendeleev , Russian chemist (deceased in 1907 ) * 1845 - Francis Ysidro Edgeworth , Irish economist (deceased in 1926 ) * 1849 - Aristide Cavallari , Italian Cardinal Patriarch of Venice (deceased in 1914 ) * 1854 - Gerrit Johan Anne Schimmelpenninck , Dutch politician (deceased in 1924 ) * 1857 - Christiaan Snouck , Dutch Arabist and Islamologist (deceased in 1936 ) * 1862 - Charles Doudelet , Flemish painter (deceased in 1938 ) * 1872 - Juan Abad , Filipino playwright (deceased in 1932 ); * 1878 - Martin Buber , Austrian-Israeli religious philosopher (deceased in 1965 ) * 1878 - Willem Hesselink , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1973 ) * 1880 - Franz Marc , German painter (deceased in 1916 ) * 1889 - Siegfried Kracauer , German writer, journalist, sociologist, cultural critic and film theorist (deceased in 1966 ) * 1904 - Bill Tilden , American tennis player (deceased in 1953 ) * 1904 - Henk Timmer , Dutch tennis player (deceased in 1998 ) * 1911 - Henri Knap , Dutch journalist and writer (deceased in 1986 ) * 1914 - Pierre Wynants , Belgian archbishop (deceased 1978 ) * 1918 - Freddie Blassie (Classy), American professional wrestler (deceased in 2003 ) * 1920 - Sverre Farstad , Norwegian skater (deceased in 1978 ) * 1920 - Mike Magill , American race car driver (deceased in 2006 ) * 1921 - Lana Turner , American actress (deceased in 1995 ) * 1925 - Jack Lemmon , American actor (deceased in 2001 ) * 1925 - Juana Marta Rodas , Paraguayan ceramic artist (deceased in 2013 ) * 1926 - Neal Cassady , American writer (deceased in 1968 ) * 1927 - Dan Van Severen , Belgian painter (deceased in 2009 ) * 1928 - Theo French , Dutch politician and director (deceased in 2007 ) * 1929 - Christian Marin , French actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 1929 - Claude Rich , French actor * 1931 - James Dean , American actor (deceased in 1955 ) * 1932 - Cliff Allison , British racing driver (deceased in 2005 ) * 1932 - John Williams , American film composer * 1933 - Elly Ameling , soprano Dutch * 1934 - Piet Blom , Dutch architect (deceased in 1999 ) * 1936 - Ruud Bos , Dutch composer * 1937 - Jan Abrahamse , Dutch cartographer, Wadloper and editor (deceased in 2013 ) * 1938 - Marco Bakker , Dutch singer * 1941 - Wolfgang Blochwitz East German footballer (deceased in 2005 ) * 1941 - Antonio De Rosso , Italian Orthodox Church leader (deceased in 2009 ) * 1941 - Nick Nolte , American film actor and producer * 1942 - Jean Gol , Belgian politician (deceased in 1995 ) * 1942 - Robert Klein , American actor, film producer, screenwriter, singer and stand-up comedian * 1943 - Creed Bratton , American actor and musician * 1944 - Leonid Mikitenko , Soviet Russian / Kazakh athlete * 1944 - Sebastião Salgado , Brazilian photographer * 1944 - Alexander Vencel , Czechoslovakian footballer * 1946 - Ivan Heylen , Belgian journalist and singer * 1946 - Gert Jonke , Austrian poet (deceased in 2009 ) * 1948 - Martin De Jonghe , Belgian radio producer * 1948 - Roland Radier , Dutch actor * 1948 - Dan Seals , American singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 1949 - Brooke Adams , American actress * 1950 - Paul Codde , Belgian actor and television announcer * 1951 - Steve Hillage , British guitarist * 1952 - Jan Willem Boogman , Dutch athlete * 1953 - Mary Steenburgen , American actress * 1954 - Roger van Boxtel , Dutch politician * 1955 - John Grisham , American writer * 1958 - Pedro Acharon jr. , Filipino politician * 1960 - Benigno Aquino III , President of the Philippines (2010-2016) * 1961 - Ralf Åkesson , Swedish chess * 1963 - Betty Vansteenbroek , Belgian athlete * 1964 - Larry Clarke , American actor * 1964 - Trinny Woodall , British television presenter * 1965 - Joshua Kadison , American singer and songwriter * 1966 - Dimitri Konyshev , Russian cyclist * 1966 - Hristo Stoichkov , Bulgarian footballer * 1969 - Hugo Brizuela , Paraguayan footballer * 1969 - Katrien Maenhout , Belgian athlete * 1969 - Mary McCormack , American actress * 1971 - Dmitry Nelyubin , Russian track cyclist (deceased in 2005 ) * 1972 - Daniele Nardello , Italian cyclist * 1973 - Marc Lloyd Williams , Welsh footballer * 1974 - Ulises de la Cruz , Ecuadorian footballer * 1974 - Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo , French musician * 1974 - Susan May Pratt , American actress * 1975 - Lucas Winnips , Dutch writer * 1976 - Sissy van Alebeek , Dutch cyclist * 1977 - Shigeru Aburaya , Japanese athlete * 1977 - Ousmane Dabo , French footballer * 1977 - Dave Farrell , American bassist * 1977 - Petr Fulin , Czech racing driver * 1977 - Roman Kostomarov , Russian figure skater * 1977 - Klaartje the Creator , Dutch actress * 1978 - Laurens Joensen , Dutch singer-songwriter * 1978 - Josu Silloniz , Spanish cyclist * 1979 - Saskia Meijer , Dutch athlete * 1980 - Free Souffriau , Belgian actress * 1980 - Minne Veldman , Dutch organist * 1981 - Bertrand Grospellier , French poker player * 1982 - Katrin Leumann , Swiss mountain biker and rider field * 1982 - Rory Sutherland , Australian cyclist * 1983 - Atiba Hutchinson , Canadian football player * 1983 - Ivan Skobrev , Russian skater * 1984 - Manon Flier , Dutch volleyball star * 1984 - Saadia Himi , Dutch miss * 1984 - Simone Iacone , Italian racing driver * 1984 - Manuel Osborne-Paradis , Canadian alpine skier * 1986 - Eefje de Visser , Dutch songwriter / singer * 1988 - Norbert Trandafir , Romanian swimmer * 1989 - Bronte Barratt , Australian swimmer * 1989 - Nick Delpopolo , American judoka * 1991 - Tee Jing Yi , Malaysian badminton star * 1991 - Michael Lang , Swiss footballer * 1991 - Kim Polling , Dutch judoka * 1992 - Bruno Martins Indi , Dutch-Portuguese footballer * 1994 - Thomas Grøgaard , Norwegian footballer * 1994 - Ingo van Weert , Dutch footballer * 2001 - Karolien Goris , Belgian singer Deceased [ edit ] Tsar Peter the Great, deceased February 8, 1725 Anna Nicole Smith, deceased February 8, 2007 Els Borst, deceased February 8, 2014 * 1587 - Mary I (44), Scottish queen * 1611 - Jan Huygen van Linschoten (47) Dutch merchant and explorer * 1725 - Peter I of Russia (52), Russian tsar * 1824 - Rhijnvis Feith (84), Dutch writer * 1849 - France Prešeren (48), Slovenian poet * 1878 - Elias Magnus Fries (83), Swedish mycologist * 1887 - Nicholas Kamperdijk (71), Dutch architect * 1890 - Herman van Cappelle (64), Dutch physician * 1907 - Ericus Verkade (71), Dutch entrepreneur * 1917 - Diomede Falconio (74), Italian curial cardinal * 1921 - Francis Hagerup (68), Norwegian politician * 1928 - Marcelo Adonay (70), Filipino composer and conductor * 1928 - Theodor Curtius (70), German chemist * 1942 - Fritz Todt (50), German engineer and minister in the Third Reich * 1953 - Marius Cornelis van Houten (73), Dutch military and museum director * 1957 - John von Neumann (53), Hungarian-American mathematician * 1966 - Martien Beversluis (71), Dutch writer and poet * 1969 - Kurt Kuhnke (58), German racing driver * 1974 - Fritz Zwicky (75), Swiss astronomer * 1975 - Robert Robinson (88), British chemist * 1979 - Arthur May (75), Surinamese politician and Prime Minister (1969) * 1980 - Zezé Procopio (66), Brazilian footballer * 1984 - Karel Miljon (80), Dutch boxer * 1987 - Henry Cuckoo (74), Dutch politician * 1990 - Del Shannon (55), American entertainer * 1991 - Pier Giacomo Pisoni (62), Italian historian and archivist palaeographer * 1991 - Maurice Troostwijk , Dutch lawyer and politician * 1997 - Jan Spillage (58), Dutch football coach * 1999 - Iris Murdoch (79), Irish writer * 2001 - Giuseppe Casoria (92), Italian curial cardinal * 2001 - Theo Klouwer (53), Dutch drummer * 2002 - Zizinho (80), Brazilian footballer * 2005 - Gaston Rahier (58), Belgian motocross rider * 2005 - Jimmy Smith (79), American jazz organist * 2006 - Larry Black (54), U.S. athlete * 2006 - Ron Greenwood (84), English footballer and football coach * 2006 - Akira Ifukube (91), Japanese composer and violinist * 2007 - Anna Nicole Smith (39), American model and actress * 2008 - Eva Dahlbeck (87), Swedish actress * 2009 - Marian Cozma (26), Romanian handball player * 2009 - Terry Spencer (90), British war photographer * 2010 - Isidore Van de Wiele (85), Belgian athlete * 2011 - Luiz Bueno (74), Brazilian racing driver * 2011 - Marie-Rose Morel (38) Belgian politician * 2011 - Eugenio Toussaint (56), Mexican composer and pianist * 2013 - Giovanni Cheli (94), Italian Cardinal * 2013 - Ian Lister (65), Scottish footballer * 2014 - Els Borst (81), Dutch politician * 2014 - Philippe Mahut (57), French footballer * 2014 - Maicon (25), Brazilian footballer Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Dies Natalis of the University of Leiden * Anniversary of Slovenian poet France Prešeren , national holiday of Slovenia * Roman Catholic calendar: ** St. Jerome Emiliani († 1537 ) - Free Remembrance ** Saint Josephine Bakhita († 1947 ) - Free Remembrance ** Holy Me (i) ngold (Huy) († 892 ) ** Saint John of Matha († 1213 ) ** Holy Juventius (Pavia) († 2nd century (?)) ** Blessed Jacoba (Frangipani) († 1239 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1942 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -9.4 ° C * 2002 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.1 ° C * 1942 - Lowest minimum temperature -17.6 ° C * 1990 - Highest maximum temperature 14.5 ° C * 1946 - Highest hourly average wind speed 14.9 m / s * 1936 - Longest sunshine duration 8.6 hours * 1946 - Longest rainfall duration 22.3 hours * 1946 - Top etmaalsom precipitation 53.9mm * 1917 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 59% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1942 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -10.4 ° C * 1990 and 1912 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.9 ° C * 1895 - Lowest minimum temperature -15.3 ° C * 2008 and 1912 - Highest maximum temperature 14.5 ° C * 1946 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 20.8 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1984 - Total Rainfall in Chiny: 147 mm 3 to February 8th. * 1988 - Tornado causes damage between Gistel and Bredene, near Ostend. Category:Date Category:February